


【天陆】一瞬

by sssspinel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	【天陆】一瞬

七濑陆坐在观众席上，双手微微握拳放在膝盖上。  
他有些紧张，手心都渗出了些微的汗水。  
周围此起彼伏的是女孩子兴奋的声音，演唱会还未开始就有人激动得不能自已，发出努力压抑的尖叫声来。在她们的谈话声中，有三个名字被反复提起。  
即将开始的是当红偶像TRIGGER的演唱会，在粉丝们口中多次出现的“天君”是TRIGGER的CENTER九条天，也是七濑陆的双胞胎哥哥，团员们所说的他最喜欢的“天尼”。  
但是他现在却有些害怕见到九条天。  
就在不久之前，他见到了九条天“那样子”的表情。  
那时他刚刚经历了一件不可思议的事情，正在将情况告诉九条天。而那将要被告知的事件是，他完完全全地，忘掉了有关九条天，他的双胞胎哥哥的一切。  
演出开始前，在TRIGGER的休息室里，通过经纪人“非常抱歉！但是陆先生身上发生了非常重大的事，我们希望能第一时间告诉九条桑”的请求，短暂的、限时三分钟的二人会谈开始了。  
如果团员们说的都是真的，那么这个消息会让眼前的人非常痛苦的吧。  
这样想着，陆忍不住犹豫了。  
到底要怎么说才好呢？  
“陆，是身体上出了什么问题吗？”九条天表情严肃地问道。  
乍一看是在为即将到来的演出而感到焦急，但陆却从中读到担忧。  
果然是像团员们说的那样吗？那么，自己也必须认真起来，好好地传递给他才是。  
哪怕这是个再糟糕不过的消息。  
“九条桑——”七濑陆深吸一口气，眼前的顶尖偶像脸上渐渐染上不安，仿佛已然明白他语气中的不同一般，“大家说我，忘掉了您是我哥哥这件事。”  
那之后发生的事情七濑陆永生难忘。  
九条天的脸上，出现了失去最重要宝物的神情。  
——只有短短一瞬。  
因为门外响起了工作人员提示上场的声音。  
就在七濑陆还沉浸在冲击中时，九条天就已经起身打理好打歌服，从他身边走过，推开了休息室的门。  
露出了那种表情的九条天，就这样在歌迷们的欢呼声中出现了。  
真是奇怪，他仅仅是一出现，就牵引了陆的目光。明明台上有三个人，九条天是其中个子最小的，但他无疑成了舞台的焦点。  
梦幻般的灯光洒落，偶像们随着音乐起舞。堪称完美的、让人找不出瑕疵的演出。  
七濑陆完全地沉醉其中了。  
真奇怪，明明已经是参加过数次演出的偶像了，从小也经常在电视上看演出，成为偶像后更是经常和三月他们一起看其他团体的演出，但是不知道为什么，天的演出仍旧给了他无与伦比的刺激。  
他痴痴地看着舞台上天的动作，在汽雾之中，天如同天使一般动作。他配合着团员一起表演，时不时给粉丝送出饭撒，wink也好，飞吻也好，都像是原本的舞蹈动作一样自然。  
身边的粉丝一阵阵地尖叫，陆却一个音也发不出来，他只是如同失声了一般，看着台上。  
灯光，音乐，歌声，欢呼，都成了舞台的一部分，表演的一部分。巨大的情绪在陆的心中翻涌着，似乎从他第一眼见到九条天时起延续到现在，在会场之中被炒得越来越高。但这情绪并不让他感到压力或者难受，它只是扑面而来，进而温暖了四肢百骸。  
一曲终了，九条天完美地微笑，七濑陆看着眼前模糊的身影，想起休息室里这个人露出的短暂的神情。醍醐灌顶一般，他明白过来。  
七濑陆坐在观众席上，面对着舞台，眼睛里不自觉地落下泪来。  
涌动在他心中的，那毫无疑问，是爱的情绪。  
七濑陆再次爱上九条天，只需要一首歌的时间。

***  
演出后谢幕的女演员，其实刚刚失去了丈夫。在舞台上舞动的天使，其实刚刚得知了人生中最糟糕的坏消息。


End file.
